A Perfect New Year's Love
by GothBlue
Summary: It's their first anniversary, what would happen during the countdown? Relates to New Year's Kiss one-shot. :)


**Okay, this one shot is no relation to the story I'm finishing up, but it does relate to my other one-shot, takes place a year they've been together and I need you guys to cut me some slack, because this is my first smut (not as much, though) and I don't want any bad reviews, okay?**

**Just giving you the headups, all right? This is my first time doing this, if it does suck, then I'll ask Carlos'Cupcake to do one for me. Lol, she's awesome, you guys should go see her stories, they're really good.**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's my one shot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lori, I do not own Big Time Rush. :)**

A Perfect New Year's Love

Lori have been waiting for Carlos to come home from work for almost _two _hours since the last hour she called him from work at the studio. It's New Year's Eve and the anniversary the night that Carlos have confessed her that he's in love with the rocker girl and so did she to him and the two been together since then.

They have an apartment together since they both turned eighteen with furniture from Goodwill that Lori loves to shop, which it doesn't mind Carlos since he knew that they needed to be clean, in case they're not infested with bugs. They're living in a one bedroom apartment with a small kitchen/dining area, one bathroom and they're living in the second floor, which it's perfect for them.

Right now, Lori is getting upset, because she made a lovely dinner for this special night and she checks the clock and it's only four hours till midnight. She picked up her IPhone and send her boyfriend a text.

_"Hey, where are you? Dinners getting cold."  
-L_

It wasn't long for the latino to respond back, but Lori knew it was the same text he sends her for the last two hours.

_"Still stuck at work, babe. I'll try to be home as soon as I can. Im sorry."  
-C :(_

She sighed. She knew the guys are the hottest boy band around since they released their second album a year ago and now, they're really busy doing a third one and doing a new music video for their new single that they're going to release anytime soon. Not only that, the boys are also getting ready for their next summer tour since they're sending hints through their twitter to tell their fans.

Lori have been busy herself, but not as much since she decided to quit with the music business and she wants to be focusing on her photography and drawings, so she decided to attend a two-year community college, so she can get into a University.

She look down at her light blue spaghetti straps dress she put on for tonight, seeing it was a waste of money she spend it on. It's a good thing she kept the tag on, so she can go return it the next day.

She decided to call it a night she blew out the candles and leave the food alone on the table as she head over to her share bedroom. She went through her drawer to pull out a pair of black boy shorts and a gray tee with a single pair of blue bra. She grab her towel from the door and head on over to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Lori, I'm home!" It's already 10:25 and Carlos came into the kitchen/dining area as he turns on the lights and saw the food on the table that Lori made. "Aw, man, she went through this trouble." He sighed when he heard the TV is being on.

Not coming from the living room, so he heard it from his share bedroom as he made his way over. He notice the door was open a little bit as he slowly opens all the way and saw a figure lying on her side of the bed, already sleeping with the Rockin' New Year's Show began on TV. He softly smile at the sleeping figure as he slowly climbs on the bed and wraps his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Babe?" Carlos whispers into Lori's ear as he gave her a kiss on her temple. "I'm so sorry that I got home so late." The latino notice that he saw tear stains on the pillow case, then onto Lori's beautiful face.

_She been crying? Aw, man, I really screwed up our special night. _He hugs her tightly closer to him, giving her another kiss on her temple.

"Mm, Carlos, don't." He frowns when Lori pushed him away.

"Lori, I really am sorry." He tells her.

"Don't worry about it." Lori said half-asleep. "Just-good night." Carlos sighed once again as he lied down on his side of the bed and look up at the ceiling. Then, he heard her sigh when he watch her turn to face him. "Hi."

"Hi. Lori, I tried to get out of the studio early as I can, but with the new album coming out and the concert," Lori held her finger to her boyfriend's lips.

"Babe, don't worry about it, okay? I understand, you and the guys are going to be super busy and you're gonna be coming home so tired, so don't worry." Carlos grabs his girlfriend's hand from his lips and held it when he pulled her closer, seeing her blush faintly when her face is close to his.

"I do worry, Lori, this is our special night, I shouldn't let you be alone celebrating without me." He said when he gave Lori a kiss on her forehead, then another on her lips as he felt her kissing back. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"I love you, too, babe." Lori tells him as she kisses him again, feeling Carlos' arms wrapped around her waist, hearing herself giggle.

"By how much?" She heard him asked, making herself think as she feel him watching her.

She look into her boyfriend's cute brown eyes, his really cute face that made her smile and laugh when he makes goofy faces, then she look at his lips as she place her fingers there when she saw him began to kiss each of them, making herself feeling goosebumps all over her body at this gesture.

"What are you thinking, mi amor?" Lori heard him say since she knew what mi amor meant. She loves it since Carlos been saying it from the moment they moved into the apartment. She exhales.

"Perhaps I'll show you how much I really love-no, want you, Carlos." The latino's eyes went a little wide when Lori kiss him deeply as he kiss her back.

Lori quickly gets on top of him as she's straddling him while she felt his hands go into the back of her shirt, feeling how warm his palms are. Carlos lets go for a second, hearing his girlfriend whimper.

"Lori, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked and he can see the love into her light green eyes, even though he can see her body beginning to feel sexual tension in the air, so is his. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"You won't. I really want you, so, so much." Lori kisses her boyfriend again, hearing him moan when she deepens the kiss as she rips his shirt off of him.

"Hey, that was my favorite shirt!" Carlos called out when he let go. "And it has my favorite color on it, too." Lori giggled at the latino's pouty expression.

"I'll get you a new one, I promise." She said. "Just shut up and make love to me." Lori saw Carlos' eyes darken with lust and excitment.

"You asked for it." The latino turns his girlfriend onto her back and kisses her again as he felt her lips moving along. He began to rubs her side when he raises his hand up towards to her breast when he cups it, hearing Lori moan as he place his other hand on the hem of her shirt.

He let her sit up for a bit to help take it off, then his lips dove onto her neck, hearing her giggling since he knew how ticklish she gets. Not until Carlos found the spot he's looking for when he heard her moan again.

Since the remaining clothes were taken off, Lori lies back down to the pillow with Carlos above her. He can tell that she's nervous. "Lori, we can stop, I don't mind."

"No, please," Carlos was a little surprise at her pleading. "I'm ready." He brush her hair back, then cups her cheek.

"Are you sure?" Lori nodded her head. "I don't want to hurt you." She smiles softly at her boyfriend when she cups his cheek.

"You won't, babe. I love you so much." Carlos smiles back as he leans down to his girl's face until he heard the countdown began on TV.

"I love you, too, mi amor." The two kissed until Lori can feel him slowly inside of her when she hears herself whimper, feeling him teasing her.

"Don't tease me, Carlos, just go for it." She mumbles between the kiss. Carlos went all the way in, hearing Lori moan a little loud than the previous ones he heard.

Lori can feel him going deeply forward when Carlos pulls out, then went back in, creating friction between both teens' hips. He can hear his girl whimpering and moan some more when he went a little faster. He decided to make it up when his lips landed on hers, then began to massage her side as he continue to grind.

"Mm, Carlos, I'm com-mm, I'm about to-" Lori mumbles between the kiss when Carlos shushed her.

"Let it go, babe, let it go." He pulls Lori up into a sitting position to help her come.

"Carlos-" He kisses his girl when he heard her moan, meaning she was released. He gently put her back down, hearing her panting as he was since he did all the work, but hey, he did what his girl asked him to do.

The two got into the covers and Carlos lift Lori onto his chest as he wraps his arms around her, giving her a kiss on her head. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He heard her say when Lori look up and met her boyfriend's brown gaze with a smile. "It was amazing, thank you." He smiles back at her and the two kissed.

"It's a perfect way to end the night." Carlos said as he laughed when Lori smacked him on his chest. "Ow, what?"

"Happy Anniversary, babe." Lori said.

"Happy Anniversary, mi amor." Carlos gave her another kiss, then another on her forehead, watches her put her head down back onto his chest as the two began to fall asleep.

"Yep, it's a perfect new year's love." Lori heard Carlos as she put a smile on her face.

**Waaaahhhh! I knew it'll suck! **

**Leave a review for what you guys think. No bad ones, please?**

**GB**


End file.
